


Summertime

by gabbyroni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beaches, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbyroni/pseuds/gabbyroni
Summary: Hitoka and Tadashi fluff w/ Ichika
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 4





	Summertime

Hitoka giggles softly as she took slow steps in the sand with Tadashi. Her hands were in Tadashi’s hands as they swayed slowly to the sound of the waves hitting the shore. Ichika was busy licking away at a popsicle that she got from the shop. Hitoka hums quietly, dancing slowly with Tadashi as the sun starts to set. Lots of people were starting to leave and they were surprised that Ichika hasn’t said anything yet about wanting to go back to the hotel yet. Hitoka kissed Tadashi on the cheek, making his cheeks flush slightly. “I’m surprised Ichika hasn’t say anything about wanting to go back to the hotel.”

“Maybe she isn’t in the mood for other kids running around and screaming.” Tadashi laughs and lifts a hand up to cup Hitoka’s face. He squeezes her face lightly.

“Or maybe she just wants to finish eating her popsicle.”

“That too.”

Tadashi plants a kiss on Hitoka’s forehead and smiles at her, quietly admiring his wife for her beauty and cuteness. He lifts his other hand up to cup Hitoka’s face. She slowly moves her hands down to Tadashi’s hips, making the latter freeze in place. Tadashi’s cheeks grow warmer and he takes his hands off of the blond’s face. “Why do I feel like the bottom now...”

“I—” Hitoka laughs loudly and takes her hands off of Tadashi’s hips, Tadashi flushes even more and pouts a little.

“Hitoka!”

“Sorry sorry!”

“What’s so funny anyways?” Hitoka starts to calm down. She wipes away a stray tear and looks up at her husband with a small smile on her face. “‘Dashi.”

“Huh?”

“You aren’t a bottom. When I first saw you and started dating you, not only were you a hardworking person who was caring and loyal but you radiated _so_ _much_ top energy. So much to the point that when you took me to b—mmph!” Hitoka felt a hand lay flat on her mouth. Tadashi had his hand over Hitoka’s mouth. He averted his gaze and a dark shade of red coated his entire face.

“Okay, that’s enough...”

Tadashi took his hand off of Hitoka’s mouth, a sigh escaping his lips. “I don’t want to hear about anymore...”

“Aw someone’s embarrassed huh?”

“Yeah, someone’s embarrassed. That someone is _me._ _I’m_ the one who’s embarrassed.” Tadashi looked at Hitoka. Hitoka snorts and kissed Tadashi on the cheek.

“I’m sorry dear.”

“Papa! Mama!”

The couple turned to look at their child, Ichika. They watched as Ichika ran over to them with an empty popsicle stick in her hand. Ichika stood in front of the two of them, her tiny hand grabbing onto Tadashi’s shorts. She tugs on his shorts lightly. Tadashi smiles and crouched down to match Ichika’s height. “What’s the matter baby?”

“Can we go back to the hotel? I finished my popsicle!”

“Okay, let’s go back to the hotel.”

Tadashi stands up slowly. Ichika throws her hands in the air. “Yay!”

“Do you know how to put your stuff back or do you want mommy and daddy to help you?”

“I can do it!”

“Alright.”

Hitoka and Tadashi watch Ichika run over to their chairs. She starts to put her stuff away. Hitoka and Tadashi look at each other then they entwine their hands together. They walk over to their chairs where Ichika was. “Do you forgive me?”

“For what?”

“I said sorry earlier. I was just joking around but you know I also meant what I said. Not about the whole top energy part but—about how you’re hardworking and caring and loyal. I meant that stuff.”

“So you didn’t mean what you said about me being a top?”

Hitoka coughed and a dark shade of red coated her entire face. Tadashi laughed loudly and planted a kiss on her cheek.

“N-no? I mean—um... yes? I-I don’t know!”

“It’s okay.”

“Huh?”

“I know I’m a top.”

“You act like a bottom around Kei but alright.”

“Shush..”

Tadashi took his hand out of Hitoka’s hand and brought his hands up to cup Hitoka's face. The blond simply blinked. Tadashi leaned in and kissed Hitoka softly, Hitoka kissing back and closing her eyes. They quickly pulled away. Their hands intertwine once again.


End file.
